Surfacing Feelings
by AriaBelles
Summary: Suzutsuki is away on vacation, leaving Konoe behind. Jirou attempts to comfort her but unknowingly brings out Konoe's seductive side. JirouXKonoe
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Mayo Chiki or any of the characters. This is my first fan fiction so lemme know what you think. Thank you! :3**

_Chapter 1_

Konoe sat there, still as the trees, a slight breeze rustling her soft ginger hair. Her normally bright blue eyes were pale with disappointment. Her mistress had left for two weeks with her parents, leaving her behind.

"Oh, Konoe?" Jirou choked as he came onto the school's roof. "What are you doing here?"

Konoe jumped at the sound of his voice, twirling around to meet his surprised expression.

"Jirou! I, uhhh" she could feel her face heat up. She turned her back to him in order to hide her blooming blush that darkened by the second. "It's nothing." The butler mumbled.

"Oh. Have you seen Suzutzuki? I need to give her back summer homework." Konoe flinched at the sound of her mistress's name. Jirou noticed this and gave a puzzled look. He walked over to Konoe and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything Konoe, we are best friends after all." Her pleading blue eyes looked up at his smiling face. The face that made her heart skip a beat. The reason why she enjoyed following Kanade to school.

"Jirou!" She shouted, but stopping her sentence.

"Hmm?"

"I, uhh..." she wanted desperately to tell him how she felt, how she's always felt. "Mistress Kanade is on vacation. I'll take her homework if you would like." She looked down. Disappointed at her lack of confidence. She did't want to lose the only friend she had.

"Ehh, thank you very much Konoe." He reached down into his bag which he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out the papers. He handed them to Konoe, her hands shaking from holding back the tears that welled up in her throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jirou's expression was now more concerned than anything.

"Yes, thank you very much!" And with that, she fled from the rooftop leaving a very puzzled and concerned Jirou alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Mayo Chiki! And now for chapter 2. I had a bit of fun thinking up this chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

Jirou turned off the steaming water and exited the shower. He ran his fingers through his dark blue hair, trying to get most of the water out. In the same moment, he heard the doorbell ring and wrapped a towel around his abdomen. His newly formed abs were glistening with water as he opened the door to reaveal a shocking and girly Konoe.

"Konoe?" Jirou's face turned bright red as he realized that he was standing half naked in front of this gorgeous girl.

Konoe blinked, trying to put herself back into reality. "J-jirou, I, uhhh, came to return this." She looked down and handed him his summer homework which he had accidentally given her the previous day.

"Oh, thank you Konoe. Ummm, please come in, I'll be out in a sec." He closed the door behind her and rushed back into the bathroom so that he could quickly clothe himself.

Konoe stood there, blushing. The training she had put him through had definately paid off, in terms of his body and his gynophobia. They hung out so often that he didn't get nosebleeds around her anymore.

Jirou came back out wearing tan cargo shorts and a loose blue t-shirt. He finished wiping the steam on his glasses and placed them atop of the bridge of his nose. He saw Konoe much more clearly now and he turned hot. He stopped and cringed as he could feel his member start to harden.

He rushed into the kitchen and pulled down two bowls to avert his attention.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some ramen? I have three flavors: pork, beef, and chicken." He frantically moved back and forth trying not to stop to look at the gorgeous woman who was sitting at his dining room table now.

"Uhh, sure. I'll take pork please." Konoe looked at him confused at what the hell he was doing and why he was being so frantic all of a sudden.

Minutes later, Jirou came tot he table with two steaming bowls of instant ramen. He looked into his bowl and began to poke around at the noodles before digging in. Konoe sat upright and gazed at the handsom figure that sat across from her. She looked at her ramen and began slowly picking at it,eating the sliced pork on top first, and then taking in the noodles one by one.

"Jirou..." Konoe mumbled still looking down at her bowl.

Jirou looked up, concerned at her small appetite. "Are you not hungry?" He gazed at the sheepish girl swirling the noodles around in her bowl.

"It's not that, it's just, I, there's something," she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Jirou put down his chopsticks and moved his bowl aside, letting her know that he was going to listen to what she had to say.

"Jirou, I, I," she mumbled and looked away and then looked back up into his jade eyes with determination. "JIROU I LOVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Mayo Chiki or the characters. This was an interesting chapter to write.**

_Chapter 3_

Jirou's expression turned into astonishment. Had he heard that correctly? He stood up and tried to walk over to Konoe. She jumped up to embrace the zombie-like figure, trying to catch him. In a split second Jirou found himself crashing down on top of her, his hand groping her exposed breast just like when they first met. However, she did't seem to struggle and she didn't punch him halfway across the room. And his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Jirou-kun," Konoe moaned, her face twisted in pain from the hard fall. Jirou realeased her restrcted breast to reveal a hard pink marble that stuck out from the bare flesh.

"K-Konoe?" Her bright blue eyes stared into Jirou's soft jade ones, beggin for him to go further. She realized that he wasn't going to move on his own and so she grabbed his shirt and forced him into a deep long kiss. He felt her warm, soft lips against his and he brushed his tongue up against them. She recognized this and allowed him access into the dark cavern. Their breaths were sweet with a hint of instant ramen. Neither of them seemed to mind as Jirou ran his hand up Konoe's leg.

Konoe bagan to run her hands up his shirt and pulled it over his head. She played with his nipple before she ran her hand over his bare chest. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Her breasts were now rubbing against his bare chest. He opened his eyes and pulled away. After all that, his nose started to bleed.

Konoe looked up at him, her eyes full of lust and want. She drew her ruffled tanktop over her head.

"Think of this as a bit of training Jirou-kun." Her voice was seductive and whiney. She crawled over to him and layed him on the floor. Her hands trailed over his chest and down his sides, finally brushing up against the hard bulge in his pants. She circled around it beforestraddling him and going in for another kiss. He tried to forget about his gynophobia and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Konoe..." he moaned. She took his broad shoulders in her hands and playfully nipped at his ear. Licking the outter edge and then blowing gently in it. This caused a restrained moan from Jirou. He tried hard not to lose it. He was afraid that she might get mad and then stop. Punching him as hard as she possibly could. She realized what he was doing and smiled.

Konoe grabbed Jirou's hands and led them down to her waist, making her way to her hips and then finally leading Jirou to take off the jean shorts she had on. He played with her sheep printed underwear and slid his hand in between her and the fabric. At the same time, Konoe had already started to unbutton his pants and unzip the zipper.

He kicked off his pants and discarded his plaid boxer shorts, revealing a long and hard erect penis. Konoe gazed in this sort of amazment. She never imagined that Jirou would be so big. Joining her in her own game, Jirou grabbed Konoe and pinned her to the floor wanting even more.

Konoe moaned at the touch of the cold floor against her flesh. She wanted Jirou. _All of him._ She whimpered words in between gasps of air.

"I..want you..inside of..me..now please, Jirou." She moaned as she could feel herself getting warm and wet at her entrance and with that little desire, he began.

**Okay...It's a bit weird but lots more JirouXKonoe to come! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter! I do not own Mayo Chiki or the characters.**

_Chapter 4_

Jirou paused at Konoe's entrance. He stared into her eyes, giving signals to make sure this is what she really wanted. He slipped his throbbing member into her tight entrance, filling her up to the fullest.

"Nhhhnn..Konoe..You're so tight!" Jirou moaned and clenched his fists as he began to slowly slide in and out. Konoe gasped and grabbed onto Jirou's wrists, spreading her legs wider.

"Ji-Ji-Jirou-Kun! Nhahhnnn...you can..go harder...please!" Konoe gasped and let out a loud moan. Jirou started to thrust faster and deeper, feeling every part of her womanhood on his penis. Sweat dripped down his bare back that vibrated as he moaned louder, letting the pinned down girl know that he was close to his climax. As was she.

"Ji-Jirou!" Konoe exclaimed as Jirou thrusted hard and deep inside of her, causing her to come. She was caught in between a scream and a moan when Jirou closely followed with his orgasm. He quickly pulled out and collapsed next to Konoe who was panting heavily and rubbing her legs together to savor the orgasm.

Konoe tried with her best ability to get up onto her knees. She crawled over to Jirou, her body still shaking with excitement and slipped Jirou's penis into her mouth, sucking in the last bit of cum that dripped from his tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip, earning a long moan from the tired male's mouth. She was quick to direct her mouth to his however and pinned him down into a long and passionate kiss.

As soon as Jirou opened his eyes he realized who was on top of him and what he had just done. And with that, blood gushed from his nose and he fell into a deep unconscious state.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't as good as the others, nor was it as long but let me know what you think and feel free to give me suggestions or requests. Thank you ****J**


End file.
